Abstract/Summary: Core B will continue to serve the role it plays in our present PPG, while introducing two novel CT imaging components for phenotyping embryonic arteriogenesis in mice and assessing permeability in the setting of hindlimb ischemia in adult mice. All three projects extensively utilize Doppler flow velocity system for blood flow measurements and high-resolution microCT imaging for arteriogenesis phenotyping, with molecular, cellular and sub-organelle studies. For embryonic phenotyping, the Core will perform primary services necessary for the desired imaging procedures such as catheterization and en bloc staining. The Core will execute high-resolution microCT image acquisition, reconstruction, and analysis. These standardized efforts will result in optimal image acquisition and processing, reduce variability and maximize data reliability, while facilitating the translation of ideas from the bench to mice, and ultimately to humans. Core B procedures will be performed by two research specialists under the direction of Dr. Zhenwu Zhuang.